Twice as Hard With Half as Much
by icecreampuff
Summary: It was always harder for her. Then she met him, and nothing changed, but in her heart, she felt the difference. GokuXOC May include some very minor ChiChi bashing, slight cursing, and canon-typical sexually suggestive situations ON HIATUS


A/N: So! Hello again, or maybe just hello if you're new here. Uh, hello? Anyways, I have been into Dragonball recently, so I really wanted to write this story! I've always really liked Dragonball, especially the original series, so that's where I'm going to start. If there's a bit of information at the start that you find odd, you aren't alone. It will be explained soon, but not quite yet. I also want you to know, I probably will have some mistakes in this story. I don't want to spoil anything yet, but I've never had the affliction that Rinko has, but I'm trying my best to write it believably and all.

* * *

I met him on a sunny day. I was nine. It was unexpected, but if it hadn't happened, I'm not sure what would have become of me.

I rose at a late hour as always. It's not like I had money for an alarm clock. I stretched in the small cavern, careful not to knock anything over, then began crawling out of my home through the entrance tunnel. I stuck my head out, testing the warm morning air and looking around some. It seemed like a nice day. I was about to crawl further when I was stepped on.

"Ack!" My face was buried in the dirt, and I slid down a bit. What was that?

"Huh? Who are you?" said a voice. I looked up and it was just a small boy.

"You stepped on me!" I accused.

"My bad! I guess I didn't see you down there." He was smiling.

I heard two other voices then.

"Goku, what's the hold up?"

"Yeah! We've got training to do, you know."

"Oh, yeah! Here." He held out his hand as though to help me up. I reached out and grabbed it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"Wow! You're pretty strong, huh?" I was surprised that he could lift my whole body with one arm.

"Yep! I have to be, since I'm training to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Goku, who's your friend?" asked an old man from behind the boy, presumably named Goku.

"I don't know yet. I just met her."

"Well, then allow me to introduce myself." The old man came closer and held his left hand out for a shake. "I'm Master Roshi."

"I'm Rinko. I would shake your hand, but..." I wiggled my left arm uselessly.

"Wow! Where did your arm go?!" Goku grabbed the stump that was in place of my left arm. Another boy came up and pushed Goku away from me.

"Goku, that's rude! I'm Krillin. Very sorry about _him_, Rinko."

"It's alright, but thank you. I lost it."

"Well, where did you see it last? I'll help you find it!" I was usually pretty quiet about the subject of my arm, but something about this strange boy made me comfortable. It felt nice to _laugh_ about something that had been my most hated flaw for as long as I remember.

"Haha! No, it had to be removed a long time ago."

"Oh. So you can't get it back, I guess." Goku seemed a bit let down. "Oh, yeah! My name's Goku! Nice to meet 'ya!" Goku folded his arms behind his head and grinned. He was a little bit shorter than me, and Krillin was a little shorter than him.

"So, um, anyways.. This is my house." I spread my arms (arm?) toward the ground.

"Your... house?" Master Roshi questioned.

"Yes. I live in a den below this pink house."

"A den?" Krillin said skeptically. "What are you doing living in a den?"

"I don't have anywhere else to live."

No one said a word. That is, until...

"Well, why don't you stay with us?" Goku offered.

"Huh? Really?"

"Well, sure! We can be friends!"

"Oh! Thank you! It's been... years since I've slept in a house! I can hardly even remember it. You would be doing me a huge favor if you let me stay with you..." I looked to Roshi in question.

"Sure. I don't see why not, and I couldn't leave a little girl all alone out here anyway. I'll show you inside. You two, start stretching!" Master Roshi led me inside the house. There was a pretty woman with indigo hair standing in the kitchen.

"Launch, we have a new guest. Her name is Rinko." I bowed to her in greeting.

"Oh, hello! I'm Launch. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said sweetly.

"Thank you. I'll be staying with you for a while. I hope I don't cause too much trouble." I smiled at her. "Can I bring my things up here? If that's alright with you, I mean?"

"Of course! Would you like some help?" I could tell Launch was asking because of my arm, but it was nice of her to ask.

"No, thank you, but I appreciate it." I left to gather my things. Goku and Krillin were outside stretching, but they snapped up as Master Roshi stepped up to them. I crawled back into the small hole. Once inside, I took my few possessions, which included a small lantern, a lighter, and a handful of books I borrowed from the bookstore, and laid them on my thin blanket. I then tied it up and pulled it back to the surface. I almost didn't fit through. I dragged the bundle into the house.

"Ms. Launch? Where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh, just bring it upstairs and leave it in the room on the left. Are you sure you don't want help?"

"No, thank you." I did my best to haul it up the stairs, but I had to stop and readjust my grip. It's not like I was really weak or anything, but it's always been... harder for me. Things that are easy for others are just harder for me. I'm strong enough to lift a bundle this size, but I can't move around as well. I'm not as well balanced with only one arm, though it has gotten better with time. I continued my trek and dropped my items against the wall of the bedroom like Launch said, then went back down. I sat at the low table in the living room and looked out the window. It looked like they were having a race. Goku won against Krillin, but still wasn't fast enough for Master Roshi. Then Master Roshi wrote something on a stone and threw it over the cliff. Goku jumped off the cliff while Krillin went to find another way around. I watched as Master Roshi walked back into the house.

"Oh, Rinko. Are you all settled in? I hope those two don't give you any trouble. They're good boys." Master Roshi came to sit next to me.

"I like them. Goku is very funny and Krillin is nice, too. Why are you training them?"

"They want to get stronger."

"Hm. Is that all? They just want to be stronger?"

"That is the only reason they need. And what of yourself? Why do you live all alone in a burrow?"

"Will you think less of me if I tell you?"

"No. I promise."

"Just remember that you promised. Um... Before, my parents lived here. I guess they were happy. When I was born, my left arm was missing. My mother used to say that it was because there was something wrong with me. She said I was a bad omen, so she left a long time ago. Then, a few years after, my father said I was the reason my mother left. He said that I was good for nothing and he didn't want me anymore, so he left, too. You don't think I'm bad, right?" I turned my pale green eyes toward him.

"No, Rinko. You aren't a bad omen or anything of the sort. You have a good heart. I can see it in your eyes."

"Do you really think so?" I tried to hold back my smile.

"I do."

"Thank you, Master Roshi. When will Goku and Krillin be back?"

"My guess is soon. In time for dinner, I'm sure."

"Dinner?"

"Yes," Launch said from the kitchen. "I'm making fish!"

"Oh... I hate fish... I hope you don't mind if I skip the fish."

"Well, if that's really what you want, then it's up to you."

"Thank you Ms. Launch."

* * *

A/N: That's all for today! I hope you liked it! I should be writing more tomorrow, but only time will tell. I love reviews, so I'd love it if you came and left me one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
